Prologue To Death For now
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Takes place after Stars.There is a guardain named Hymir,she's not a princess of anything, but a bastard daughter of a king she's brought to earth to search for her princess and the Space Senshi.she meets the Sailors, once again,brings an old&new enemy)R
1. Default Chapter

AN: Ok I've finally got a hang on this. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon isn't mine, she ain't gonna be mine, they'll never be mine. But I do own Skade and that nice little black girl. They are mine, asked and you shall receive, oml if you ask first!  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cosmos stood watching the Sailor Star Seeds making their way home to their world. Behind her was the Asteroid Senshi. Cosmos had been telling them why she was there and way she was such a coward for leaving the first time.  
  
Sailor Pallas heard something and turned around. But all she could see was darkness.  
  
"You know, Cosmos." A female voice said out from the darkness. They all turned towards the darkness that had entered the room. "Eternal Sailormoon may be strong.but the darkness will be just as strong as she."  
  
"Who are you!?" Cosmos yells, "Show yourself!"  
  
A woman appeared out of the darkness. "Don't say you don't remember me?" She laughed.  
  
The Senshi gasped. The woman looked exactly like Cosmos. only she was black and wore black. From her heart shaped odangos to her black heels. Every inch of her looks like Cosmos except her skin and hair. Her hair was the color of space.black and empty. Her skin was the color of fine brown chocolate, smooth and perfect.  
  
She glided up to Cosmos and stood in front of her. Her azure eyes stared into crystal blue ones.  
  
"Who are you?" Cosmos asks.  
  
The woman smiled, "It is I, Skade. The Destruction."  
  
"Skade.The Destruction?" Cosmos stared at her.  
  
Skade nodded, "As you have the power to save and lose everything.I have the power to destroy and create." Skade looks at the thousands.nearly millions of Sailor Star Seeds flying back to their own galaxy. "As you have the power of Lambda , I have the power of Damdba." She looks at the Asteroid Senshi, "It is time for you to leave." And instantly the Senshi disappeared.  
  
The two looked at each other. "We must go back to where we belong, Skade." Cosmos said.  
  
Skade nodded and smiles, "You know, Cos," she said as they left the cauldron, "This will be very interesting."  
  
Cosmos nods, "Yes it will be very interesting."  
  
  
  
Inside the Cauldron..  
  
Usagi awakes to find herself alone in a world of mists. *Where am I? * She wonders. *Am I.dead? * She stands up and sees that she is wearing a white short dress that falls just above her thighs. *Am I alone? *  
  
"Usako?"  
  
She whirls around and finds her beloved and her friends behind her. "Guys!" She jumps into Mamoru's arms and then proceeds to kiss him and hug every single one of her friends.  
  
Somewhere else in the Cauldron..  
  
The girl opens her eyes and finds herself alone in the mists. She didn't wonder why she was there anymore. She knew why. Galaxia had taken her friends and her star seeds, putting them inside the Sapphire Crystal. But even then she was alone. Her friends were somewhere else.  
  
*They probably don't even care. * She thought as she stood up. She looks down at herself. She wore a black short dress that hit her thighs. She had blue and black hair that was styled in two round odangos with pigtails. Her blue eyes were dark with speculation on what had awaken her from her sleep. She rubs her smooth brown skin hands to make sure she was actually awake.  
  
She hears laughter breaking her from her musings and follows it.  
  
She then sees people standing and hugging each other. Especially the golden blond.  
  
*Why is she so special?* She wonders as she watches the pink haired girl fly away from them.  
  
Usagi stops hugging her friends and looks around the mists. She felt someone watching them. Watching her. "Usagi, what's wrong?" Minako asked.  
  
"Someone is watching us." She replied.  
  
They all searched the mists for possible danger. "There!" Hotaru pointed at a dark figure walking towards them.  
  
"Who is she?" Makoto asked no one in particular.  
  
The black girl walks up to them and stops a few feet from them. They noticed that she was different from them. That she seems to be deciding something about them.  
  
Usagi steps forward and stood tow feet from the girl. "Who are you?" she asked her in a soft and quiet voice.  
  
Then girl looks at her. To her it seemed as if she was staring at a mirror or a picture. The golden girl looks almost alike to herself. The only difference was the color of their hair and skin. She also felt oddly happy around her. It was as if everything that had been promised that was good was inside of this golden girl. She never had encountered someone who radiated with so much light that would blind a person. "Who are you?" The golden girl asked her.  
  
She snapped out of her musings and held out her hand towards the girl. She wanted to know if this girl was real and not some mirage. The golden girl looks at her hand.  
  
"Be careful, Usagi!" A wheat blond girl shouts at the girl named Usagi. "We don't know if we can trust her!"  
  
It was then that the girl notices the other people with the golden girl named Usagi. She looks them over and then dismisses them as no threat. She didn't really care one way or another about them. The only one she cared about was Usagi.  
  
Usagi places her hand in the black girls hand. The girl closed her hand around hers.  
  
"Who are you?" She repeats.  
  
The girl didn't reply only hugged her. She pulls back and stares into Usagi's crystal blue eyes. Eyes that were kind, eyes that would protect the weak, eyes that held such happiness. It all burned into her. She leans forward, seemingly as if she would kiss her.  
  
"We will meet again." She whispers and lets Usagi go.  
  
Usagi looks at her as she disappears from sight. *Who was that girl? * She wonders as she sat on the ground having fallen to the ground.  
  
*Why did she say that? 'We will meet again?' * Millions of questions ran through her mind as the Guardian Cosmos appears and talks to them.  
  
AN: What do you think? Cool huh? 


	2. A Ghost?!

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi stared at her milkshake as if all her questions would've been answered. Her mind had been plagued by what had happened in the Cauldron. Questions ran through her mind over and over again and still she couldn't find any answers. She sighs dejectedly and continues to stare at her drink.  
  
"And so, Yuka says-," Minako abruptly stops talking. She noticed that her Princess had been spacing out all the time she had been talking. "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi did not response. It started to worry her friends because this was a very un-Usagi thing to do.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi finally snaps out of her musings. "Nani?" She looks around at the group of girls.  
  
All eight pairs of eyes watched her intently.  
  
"What's wrong Usa?" Michiru asked her. "Why do you have such a serious expression on your face?"  
  
Haruka nodded, "Yeah, Koneko." She smiles faintly, "You're usually carefree about these things."  
  
"And to see you so.out of it is very odd." Makoto added.  
  
Usagi blinks and shook her head. She stirs her half melting milkshake and took a sip out of it, deciding whether or not she should tell them.  
  
"What's wrong with me being serious?" She asks quietly, taking them off guard. "It's not like I can't be serious. And besides those exams are coming up and I have a right to be as serious as I damn well please." She went back drinking her shake, not bothering to see their amazed expression. Usagi, they all knew, was sweet and even-tempered. She had never snapped at them the way she did a few seconds ago and to their knowledge, she has never cussed either.  
  
After getting over the shock of her talking that way, Rei summoned up her anger. "Well sorry if we're concerned about you, Odango Atama!" Rei stood up towering over her.  
  
Usagi calmly looks up at the angry priestess. Normally she would have let Rei have her way, but at this point and time, she didn't want to be bothered with it.  
  
"Sit down Rei." She commanded.  
  
Rei blinked, "What?"  
  
Usagi's eyes were cool and calm as they come as she looks into those violet eyes of her friend.  
  
"I don't want to repeat myself, Mars." Her voice was low so no one in the arcade would hear them.  
  
Rei's eyes widen a little as did everyone else's.  
  
Usagi had never given anyone a direct order before. It was a surprise, so to speak, when she did. Rei sat down and stares at her.  
  
Then they heard a soft clapping from behind. They all turned to see a girl standing there. They did not get a good look at her because right before their very own eyes.she disappears.  
  
AN: Yikes! What the hell was that!? O_o Ok, that was definitely creepy. R&R Ja! 


	3. What the-!?

AN: *Sighs * Too bad some of us are going to school next week.That's the good USA Way! It makes vacationing on the weekends sweeter.  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who was that?!" Makoto said breaking the silence.  
  
They had all gathered at the Hiwaki Shrine the next day after school to discuss the girl.  
  
"Did any one get a good look at her?" Setsuna, the oldest of the Senshi and the Time Guardian, asks the other girls. "And how do you know if it was a girl? All I saw was black hair."  
  
Usagi sat quietly while they talked. She had her own ideas about who this mysterious girl was.  
  
Luna, Usagi's guardian cat and advisor, looks up at her mistress's blank expression.  
  
Artemis, Mina's guardian cat and advisor, also looks at the golden blond girl. "Usa?"  
  
Luna walks over to her and sat down in front of her. "What do you think about this girl?"  
  
Usagi just stares at the black cat with blue eyes and then shrugs. "I think- ,"  
  
"She thinks!" Rei jokes, "Kami-sama! The world is ending!"  
  
Usagi narrows her crystal blue eyes at the raven-haired priestess. "Shut up, Rei." She said coolly, "We don't want you to use up all your brain cells to think up another joke, do we?" Haruka began to laugh at her princess's joke as did the others. It left Rei speechless.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," She glares at Rei for a moment. But she didn't finish what she wanted to say, because at that moment they all heard screams coming from the streets.  
  
"Looks like duty calls!" Minako says as they all jumped up and ran out side.  
  
  
  
When they got out there the streets were littered with bodies drained of their energy.  
  
"Mercury!" Eternal Moon says.  
  
"Right!" Mercury does a scan on all the bodies and searches for the youma that caused this.  
  
"They're all drain of their energy." She reports, "There's barely enough left to keep them alive."  
  
"The youma?"  
  
"Still searching."  
  
"Well search no more, Sailor Bitches!" It was tall, with a Griffin body and hands; it stood on two humanoid legs and feet. It wore what looked to be a light blue toga and a golden rope around its waist. It wore golden boots with gold straps. Its hair was a deep green and its eyes were a reddish-brown color, and it had sharp teeth twisted in an evil smile as it gazed down at them. "You seem to have enough energy that my master needs!"  
  
"No way!" Mars held out her hands, "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Space Turbulance!" Uranus yells.  
  
The three attacks combined and hit Griffin straight in the chest. The youma fell to the ground but got back up. "Why you-..!" He gritted his teeth, "You're gonna pay for that!" He hand out his hands, "Griffin Claws!"  
  
"AAAhhhh!" the power slammed right into Venus. She fell to the ground too hurt to move.  
  
"Venus!" Moon looks at her fallen companion and then back at Griffin. "You're dead!"  
  
"Not before you, Sailor brat!" Griffin prepared for another attack.  
  
At the same time, another youma showed up. It looked like a lion walking on its hind legs.  
  
"Griffin Claws!"  
  
"Lion's roar!"  
  
"Sailormoon!" They ran to protect her, but were too late. The twin beams hit her, and blinded everyone.  
  
Once the light had disappeared, they dared to look at what happened to their princess and leader.  
  
To say in the least that they were surprised when she wasn't there.  
  
"Where is she?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.(He got rid of that stupid top hat of his. ::Cheers:: (-_-)  
  
"I don't know." Mercury scans the area. "I can't find her energy signature anywhere!"  
  
"Excuse me?" They all looked at the youmas. Lion had his hands on his hip as he stated,  
  
"We're in the middle of a fight here, Ladies and gentleman. Can you, like, stop talking and , like, fight?"  
  
"Sure, I'll help you." Saturn smiles. "Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Aaahhh!"  
  
"Aaaahhh!"  
  
Both the youmas disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Now that the battle was over, the Senshi resumed their search for their princess.  
  
  
  
An: Think of the Lion in the Wizard of OZ.Only his voice is higher pitched.  
  
Sailormoon awoke, feeling a little dizzy and disoriented. She sits up and looks around. She sees five people with their backs turned to her. She looks down at herself and sees that she was no longer wearing her Senshi costume but her regular school uniform.  
  
"Where am I?" She whispered out loud.  
  
"You are in our home, Star Manor." A familiar voice says.  
  
She looks up into those familiar purple eyes that were half way hid behind snowy whit hair. "Diamond!" Usagi gasps. Her crystal eyes were wide with shock, "But you're dead!"  
  
Diamond only smiled at her. "It's time for you to go home, Usagi." He told her.  
  
Once again Usagi's world fall away from her. 


	4. Ok what next?

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi awoke in her room. She dazedly remembers what had happened the last four hours. She looks down at her communicator and pressed the all call button.  
  
Minako and Haruka with Mamoru, ran through the city when they got beeped. Minako and Haruka opened their communicators to see a small picture of their leader and princess.  
  
"Usagi!" Minako sighs, "Thank Kami-sama, that you're alright!"  
  
"Where are you?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Senshi," She says, "I'm fine. I'm at home at the moment." She looks away and rushes as she says, "Shrine, tomorrow after school. There's something I need to tell you! Ja!"  
  
And the tiny screen went blank.  
  
"At least she's safe." Mamoru mutters and starts to walk off, "See you tomorrow, Ja ne!"  
  
The next day, the Senshi awaited for the arrival of their friend. Makoto leans back against the wall. "Were is she?!"  
  
Haruka looks at her, "You should know," She says and looks back at the ground, "You're in the same class as she is!"  
  
Ami sighs, "And she doesn't have detention today either."  
  
They just shook their heads, if there was anything to say about Usagi was that she was nearly always late.  
  
Just then they heard the sound of running and looked up to see Usagi running up to meet them.  
  
"Gomen ne, that I was late minna!" She took a moment to catch her breath, "But Okaa-san can be every persistent about things!"  
  
They all suddenly grinned. They knew how Tsukino Ikuko can be.  
  
"Ah, well," Minako smirks, "some mothers can be that way."  
  
Usagi rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Mina."  
  
"So, Koneko?" Haruka stood up and stretches, "what's this all about?"  
  
"Yeah," Makoto looks at her curiously, "what's going on girl?"  
  
Taking a deep breath Usagi announced, "I saw Diamond." That stopped the Inners and Setsuna for a moment. They all froze.  
  
"You're serious?" Rei asked, remembering how they fought the Black Moon Family.  
  
Usagi nods, "Deadly." Then frowns, "But.he's different now."  
  
Luna stares at her, "What do you mean..different?"  
  
She shrugs, "I don't know, Luna." She told the feline, "He's just.different."  
  
"Excuse us," Michiru says, "But who is this Diamond person?"  
  
Setsuna and the others explained to them just who and what the Black Moon Family was.  
  
  
  
"Should we intervene yet?" The man asked the young woman, "They will need our help."  
  
Another woman, an older one, looks at the young woman with honest chocolate brown eyes. "Are you sure they will accept us?"  
  
The young woman merely shrugs then nods at the man's question.  
  
"When are we going to help them?" Another man, younger than the first, asked.  
  
"It must be soon," A third man states. "or else, they will not survive this."  
  
A fourth man nods in agreement.  
  
The young woman looks over her group and finally nods, "Then so be it."  
  
  
  
AN: Weeelllll...! What's going on here? Diamond?!? Alive!? What the..? I thought he died. And what's this? Who are these people? Oh well, Ja ne folks! R&R. 


	5. I Thought They Were Dead!!!!

AN: Ok, This may not be my best chapter in the story. I suck at mystery stuff. Don't know why I even try. *Sighs * Ah, well..  
  
Thank you Tasie again for reviewing. Yes, I will keep this up for a while.  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon Characters are not mine, but the story and new villains and heroes are mine. Ask and you shall receive.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Diamond walks along the path from Star Manor. He dully notes that Emerald and Rubeus were arguing and Sapphire was off in his own world as well as Jadeite.  
  
"Diamond?"  
  
He looks at a young black woman how was about seventeen with blue and black hair that was braided and had azure colored eyes that held a certain wisdom and intelligence that no seventeen year old had.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He nods, "Hai, I'm fine."  
  
She shrugs, "What do you think about the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"I think they're going to kill us on sight!" Emerald says. "Kill first, ask questions later!"  
  
The girl only laughs, "Oh, I think we're going to live to see Serenity ascend the throne."  
  
Rubeus scowls at her, "I don't see why our annihilation is so funny to you, Naneshi!"  
  
Naneshi only shrugs, "Maybe it's because you're over reacting, Ruby." " Stop calling me Ruby!"  
  
  
  
Usagi and the gang walked through the deserted park. It was late in the afternoon and the Senshi had insisted that they walked her home.  
  
Usagi sighed and shook her head at her overprotective friends.  
  
*Oh, I can't wait to get home! * She started visualizing the food that her mother would make for dinner that night.  
  
"Look!" Luna hissed from Usagi's shoulder.  
  
They all looked up and gapped.  
  
What they saw, they knew that shouldn't be real.  
  
It was the Black Moon Family and.one of the generals from the Dark Kingdom?!  
  
"I thought you said they were dead?!" Haruka yells.  
  
"They were!" Usagi says in disbelief. "We killed them ourselves!"  
  
"Who's that with them?" Hotaru asked, "Is she with the Black Moon Family too?"  
  
They looked harder as the black girl walked ahead of the group.  
  
"I've never seen her before." Ami stated.  
  
But Usagi's eyes gotten wide as she remembered what the girl had said long ago.  
  
"We will meet again." *  
  
"It's her." She whispers.  
  
"Who?" Mamoru asked catching what she said. "Usako, do you know that girl?"  
  
"Oh that's right!" Minako said as if she finally figured out something big. "She goes to our school, guys."  
  
Makoto nodded, "Her name is Naneshi Edwards, she's from America."  
  
"Naneshi?" Setsuna watched the girl. *No name, eh? *  
  
"They're coming this way!"  
  
The two groups stood in front of each other. They stood there staring at each other.  
  
Studying them as if they were going to fight.  
  
Naneshi smiled and walked towards Usagi.  
  
She held her hand out to the girl.  
  
Usagi took her hand.  
  
They both smiled faintly.  
  
"I told you we'll meet again, Usagi." She said.  
  
Usagi nods, " So you did, Naneshi." She lets go, "Why are you here?"  
  
"More so, why are they here?" Minako indicated to the people behind Naneshi.  
  
"Because I wish them to be, Venus." Naneshi replied. "But that is not the point."  
  
"What is, pray tell, the point?" Setsuna asked. "They were suppose to have died and stay dead. And he," She gestured towards Jadeite, "is suppose to be trapped in that ice ball."  
  
Naneshi only smirked at the miffed Time Guardian.  
  
"Well, Time Guardian," She says and folded her arms, "Not everything is set in stone, my dear."  
  
Rei stared at her, "And just who do you think you are?" She yells at her, "Naneshi means, 'No name'. So who are you?"  
  
Even Jadeite shrugged at this, "Even we do not know her real name. Naneshi is the only name she goes by."  
  
Naneshi shook her head, "Your enemy is strong, Sailors. At this moment they are testing you. Trying to see how to counteract your attacks."  
  
"What, so you're not the one who sent those youmas after the people?" Haruka asked a little annoyed.  
  
Naneshi blinks, "Youmas?" She frowns a little and glances at Diamond. "Is that what you call them?" She looks back at the senshi.  
  
"Yeah, youmas are what we call monsters." Ami elaborated.  
  
"Ah," Naneshi nods, "The buko that you fought."  
  
"The Buko?" Usagi repeated dumbly.  
  
Naneshi only nods once and walks around them, "If you want to know more about the situation, the go to Star Manor tomorrow. It's Saturday, so you can stay over just in case it takes too long to explain it."  
  
She looks at her group, "Come on, we still have to get some groceries."  
  
"Why?" Sapphire asked, "I thought we had a whole load at home."  
  
Rubeus nodded, "Yeah." He frowned, "What happened to all that food?"  
  
Naneshi rolled her eyes, "Jade and Emerald ate it all!" She shook her head and grins, looking at the Senshi, "I swear, they all got bottomless pits for stomachs."  
  
"Sounds like someone we know." Rei mumbles.  
  
"Well, Ja ne!" And the group left the Senshi.  
  
"So, how did you know that girl?" Mamoru asked Usagi. "You looked very pale when you saw here."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Don't worry about it."  
  
AN: Ok, did it suck? Come on.I can take! And buko has no meaning what so ever. As far as I know it doesn't. Buko is also a name I came up with for my kitty Sapphire which was Buku.Guess who's my favorite villain and second favorite? R&R 


	6. You're a what!?

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the next day, the senshi had taken two cars to get to Star Manor.  
  
"Wow." Minako breathed as a two-story mansion came into view. "This is awesome."  
  
"No kidding," Makoto agreed, "it looks so expensive!"  
  
They got out of the car and walked up to the double doors. They checked themselves over a bit and let Usagi ring the doorbell. To them it sounded like real bells being rung.  
  
Inside the house..  
  
Naneshi was laying on her stomach reading a comic book. She wore her hair up in two odangos on either side of her head. She wore a black short skirt, and a black tank top that stopped just above her naval. She glances at her watch and went back to reading.  
  
Diamond and Jadeite came in the library where she was. "They're here." Diamond stated and sat on the other end of the couch were she laid. "Where are we going to put them?"  
  
She looks up at him briefly, "Why, here of course." She rolls on to her back, her skirt revealed a little more thigh than necessary. "I think this is the best place to be."  
  
She looks around the library. It was a huge room that housed all kinds of books. Bookshelves covered nearly the whole room. Only one side of the room had some ceiling to floor windows and a balcony with stairs that leads out to the garden below. In the corner of the library was a grand piano. In front of the living room set was a hearth. On the mantel was a stereo system with loud speakers that, at the moment, was playing some classical music.  
  
Jadeite nodded, "It is quite relaxing here, isn't it, Nane?"  
  
She smiles. "Tell Em and the others to meet here, but," She looks at them seriously, "I want Sapphire to lead them here."  
  
Jadeite nods and leaves.  
  
"This is going to be interesting." Diamond commented, "I wonder which one of us dies first."  
  
Naneshi lays her head on his lap and looks up at him. "Now, Di, that's really not a good thing to think about."  
  
He sighs, "She has gotten lovelier since the last time I saw her."  
  
Naneshi nods, "True, but you know you cannot have her. Besides, we must focus on her."  
  
He blinks, "What do you mean?" and resumes smoothing her hair.  
  
"Usagi is their leader, the one that they will listen to." She told him, "If we convince her that we're on their side, then they will have to accept us. But it doesn't mean that they will trust us." She sat up and looks at him, "I mean, after all, they think you're evil still."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good."  
  
The door opens to reveal a black man in a tuxedo. "The Mistress awaits you."  
  
They all walked in and admittedly hailed by Sapphire. "That's ok James." She smiles brightly at the older male, "Neshi wants me to show them."  
  
The butler nods and left.  
  
The Senshi looks at Sapphire wearing a dark blue shirt and white slacks.  
  
"Why does she want you to show us?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Sapphire shrugs, "Maybe because I'm nicer than the others?" He turns and heads toward the staircase, "Come on, we're meeting in the library."  
  
"The library?" Ami and Setsuna said in unison.  
  
He nods, "Wait til you see it!"  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in!"  
  
The door opened and they walked towards the center of the room where the others were waiting.  
  
"Nice to see ya again, Bunny." Naneshi said. "And of course, your overprotective friends and boyfriend as well."  
  
"Hey!" Rei growled, "Why don't you-.."  
  
"Chill, Pyro." She held her hands up and laughs a little, "No need to get you panties in a twist."  
  
Rei turned beet red at the comment.  
  
"Wait a minute." Minako studies Naneshi carefully. "You have the same hairdo like Usa!"  
  
"Only those of the Royal Line wear the traditional hairstyle." Setsuna stated, "Why are you wearing it?"  
  
Naneshi only smiles, "You've answered your own question."  
  
Setsuna blinks. "But.You're a Royal?!"  
  
She claps, "Give the girl a prize!" She says sarcastically, "She figured out the two thousand dollar question!"  
  
"Where are you from?" Mamoru asked her.  
  
She only smiles at him sweetly, "Guess." Was all she said.  
  
Makoto looks at Rubeus, "Do you guys know?"  
  
He shook his head, "She loves playing games like this." He sighs a bit annoyed, "She enjoys these things." He told them dryly.  
  
"To tell you the truth," Jadeite looks at her, "I've always wondered where her powers come from." They all turned to her unexpectedly.  
  
"Well?" Usagi folds her arms and looks at her annoyed, "What do you have to say for yourself, Naneshi?"  
  
Naneshi shrugs, "What's there to say about anything, Buns?" She starts to grin, "If you're good, I might.just might tell you the story, but until than."  
  
Her grin fades as she became more serious. "we've got to." Suddenly her cell phone rings(You know the ones that do theme songs or whatever? This one was Moon Revenge! (.-_-.))  
  
"One sec," She flips out her phone, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
She nods and made some agreeing sounds as she spoke over the phone.  
  
"Hai," then she frowns, "Iie, Maru-san. No, that's fine. Sure, I'll be there sometime tomorrow."  
  
There was a short pause. A surprise expression adorns her face. "Nani?!" She looks worried as she stares at nothing in particular.  
  
"Demo." She looks at the people around her, "You sure about this?" She asked sounding a bit amused, "Hai."  
  
Then she rolled her eyes, "Onegai!" She huffed, "I know, I know, you only have me. So what else is new?"  
  
She nods her head, "Sure, ok, so you got it? Great, ttyl, uh-uh.Hai. Je t'aime, Ja!"  
  
She switched the phone off and sort of scowled at it before she put it away.  
  
Naneshi took a deep breath and replace her smile on her face, "Ok, so .what was I saying again?" She looked thoughtful, "Ah yes, now I remember," she looks at them, " Like I was saying, we need to find out who is behind the attacks. Although I do have a pretty goo idea of who and why."  
  
"So who is it?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Yeah, Naneshi," Minako coaxed, "tell us who this is!"  
  
"Naneshi," Diamond said, "why aren't you telling us some things?"  
  
Naneshi only shook her head, "Me ain't tellin' a thing."  
  
Haruka started to growl, "You.what?!"  
  
She tilted her head to the side, "There's a price for everything Haruka, and you just have to give me a price to get the information."  
  
Makoto balls up her hands and grabs Naneshi's shirt with both fists.  
  
"I'll give you a price!"  
  
Naneshi only laughs at Makoto. "You're a silly girl, you know that?"  
  
That had done it, Makoto pulled back one fist and sent towards Naneshi's face. But something stopped her. She looks back and sees that Usagi is holding her fist back.  
  
"Let her go, Mako." She told her.  
  
Makoto was tempted to hit Usagi too, to knock some sense into her.  
  
"I will not repeat myself, Jupiter." Usagi growled, "If you make me repeat myself, I will hurt you."  
  
Immediately, Makoto released the black girl who just stood there with her hands behind her back.  
  
Usagi went up to Naneshi and slaps her,  
  
"Enough games, Naneshi!" She told her, "Tell us exactly what we want to know."  
  
"Why did you bring us back?" Emerald asked in a quiet voice, "Why didn't you leave us dead?"  
  
"Why have you freed me from my prison?" Jadeite looks at her with sad eyes.  
  
Naneshi looks at the ceiling for a moment then looks down at them, "Because I can."  
  
Mamoru blinks and shook his head. "What kind of an answer was that?!"  
  
Naneshi walks to the bookshelf, pointedly ignoring the question.  
  
"Naneshi, answer him." Usagi commanded.  
  
She turns, "Well, little bunny," She leans against the shelf, "I've been watching you all." 


	7. You've what!?/ Space info

AN: Hi!  
  
Sailormoon is not mine. I'm so poor, I lost my peenies! But Naneshi and the SpaceSenshi and the Prince with his girlfriend and the weapons belong to me!  
  
Bye for now.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They stared at her in amazement. "You what?!" Michiru sputtered.  
  
"I've been watching you guys since." She thought about it, "Since when you first discovered that you were Sailor Senshi." She smiles at the fleeting memories. "I must say, it was quite entertaining."  
  
"What.have you seen?" Mamoru asked.  
  
She laughed, a soft tinkling sound like bells, "Don't worry too much, I only watched you interact with others." She frowned a bit, "But I still don't understand why you Outers and Inners are always fighting." She looked skeptical, "I do believe that you admire each others strengths but you do tend to be. how do you say.being prima donnas?"  
  
"I'm not a prima donna!" Setsuna said indignantly, "I just happen to have a lot of secrets.that's all."  
  
"Whatever." Naneshi walks up to the ex-villains. "I have also been watching you guys." She told them, "I have waited at just the right moment to bring you back."  
  
"Why?" Sapphire asked. "Why didn't you just let us remain dead?"  
  
She smiles at him softly, "Because.." She looks away, "I think that under the right conditions, you would've been a great ally to them. And I thought it was unfair for you to not experience things that they have and yet have not appreciated." She meets their eyes, "I'm what you would call, a second chance.at least to you I am."  
  
"But who are you?" Luna, who had been silent the whole time spoke up. "You say you are royalty, but I do not recognize you in any of the texts or.well anywhere for that matter."  
  
Setsuna nods, "I have not seen you in this or any time line." She frowns deeply as she thought of this, "Why are you here?"  
  
Naneshi looks at Usagi, "I was drawn here, like so many others because of the light in this galaxy." She sat in an armchair and sighs, "You might as well sit somewhere, because it's going to be a long day."  
  
They sat for a moment and Naneshi pulls out her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Hey James."  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"I think we'll take lunch in the library, k?" She looks at Usagi and the others, "Anything special?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
She shrugged, "Thanks James."  
  
"You're welcome ma'am"  
  
Hotaru looks at her, "Do they always call you ma'am?"  
  
She wrinkles her nose, "Yes. I've tried to get them to just call me by my first name but.their stubborn and set in their ways."  
  
"So, why are you here?" Setsuna repeats.  
  
"Well," Naneshi sits up a bit, " I'm not sure really."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mamoru asks her, "You said you were drawn here by the light."  
  
She nodded, "That too, but when Galaxia was around, she hit my planet too."  
  
"What planet was that?" Rei wonders out loud.  
  
Naneshi looks up at the ceiling. "It was a place much like this system only one or two more planets. It was pretty much peaceful, there was hardly any conflict and people, in general, got along pretty well." She looks at her feet, "But I disliked the peace. Nothing ever happens there. I mean you wake up, do chores, eat , more training and then you go back to bed. A total bore."  
  
"you said chores," Michiru looks at the girl, "But you also said you were a royal as well."  
  
She nodded, and smiled briefly; a bitter smile, a sad smile.  
  
"Yes, I did didn't I?"  
  
"Are you or are you not a princess?" Artemis demanded.  
  
She laughs, a loatheful and angry laugh.  
  
"Well, Artemis, I am what you call a bastard daughter of a king." She spared them a glance, "My sister, Daranara, was born on the right side of the blanket while I was on the wrong side. But, the Queen, being the kind woman that she is, offered my mother, who was the maid, to take me in once I was born and raise me along side my half sister."  
  
She paused as the door opened and James with six other people came in and set the food down with the drinks.  
  
"Anything else, ma'am?" James asked her.  
  
She shook her head, "No thanks, James" She smiled at him, "Why don't you and the others take the rest of the day off." She looks at the Senshi, "Don't worry about tonight, I'm sure we can rough it a bit."  
  
James nodded at her, "Thank you.Naneshi."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They left, leaving the Senshi and the others to wonder what happened.  
  
"As you were saying?" Usagi politely asks as she ate a rice ball.  
  
Naneshi took a sip at her drink and said. "Well, as it so happens, I was born before my sister. And when she was born. it was like a huge celebration for the new crown princess."  
  
They all heard the words of disgust in her tone.  
  
"As years went by, I trained to be a soldier while she was trained to be a proper lady and queen. I was her bodyguard as well as a constant companion. When neither of us were doing our training, we were tutored together, shopped, you name it, we did it." She scowled a bit, "Hell, we had a crush on the same guy!"  
  
She shook her head and went on, "Anyway, when we were twelve, Daranara received her court. They were made up of four people."  
  
She took another swig of coke and looked at it. "First was Mira of Justice." She smirked, "That's the name of her planet, Justice." She laughed a little at that. "Then there was Dawn of Star, Maya of Nimbus, and finally me. I was there for Leah." She frowned, "But I wasn't Sailor Leah, I was Sailor Hymir."  
  
Setsuna blinked rapidly, "Hymir is Norse for Dark One."  
  
Naneshi nodded, "Hai, it is, isn't it?"  
  
With a sigh, she continues, "I was the leader of our group. We called ourselves the Space Senshi, we guard and protected our princess."  
  
She bit her lower lip, "But then Galaxia came and started to destroy our world. She took the princess's star seed as well as the others."  
  
She looks out at the window as night fell in the outskirts of Tokyo.  
  
"I was the last one to fall into Galaxia's hands. After that, I spent my time inside the Sapphire Crystal looking for the others, but I never did find them." She smiles sadly, "I fell asleep after that, lost hope of everything that I used to believe in. Until I heard you guys." She looks at The Senshi, "You were laughing, happy that you found each other. So I followed it."  
  
Rei's eyes widen, "You were the one we saw in the Cauldron!"  
  
Naneshi nods once, "Hai."  
  
"What did you say to Koneko?" Haruka demanded.  
  
"All I said was," Naneshi began.  
  
" 'We will meet again' " Usagi finished.  
  
She nods, "And of course, we did."  
  
"Where did you go after the Cauldron?" Usagi asked. She had wanted to know for the longest of time.  
  
Naneshi shrugs, "After the Cauldron, I had no where to go. So, instead I stayed here in this part of the galaxy, monitoring you. I watched your past and present. It was rather interesting to watch you all grow up, even though you were already grown. It was also easy for me to watch your enemies just as I've watched you."  
  
"How?" Setsuna was still a little angry, "I would've detected someone else watching them as well!"  
  
Naneshi just smiles, "To block you and Rei's ESP, it was simple."  
  
"What about us?" Rubeus asked her, "Why did you choose us?"  
  
Naneshi looks them over, each waiting for her to tell them the reason,  
  
"Your existence is what I call redemption." She told them, "I wanted to.how do you say.test you in this life time. You see," She sets her coke down, "as Sailor Hymir, I possess many powers that range in different things." She sat up, "One of the things is that I have necromancy. I can make zombies. I also have the power to regenerate dead bodies into live ones. So, in essence, they are alive again and will live until I say so or until they naturally die."  
  
They all stared at her, digesting what she had just told them. The ex- villains looked at one another and then at her.  
  
"Are you saying," Diamond looks at his little brother then at the rest of his group and finally at his own to hands, "that we're zombies?"  
  
Naneshi looked thoughtfully at them, "It's sorta.umm.well." She just shrugs, "It's, well, you see, you are different from a zombie."  
  
"How so?" Emerald asked, as tears shimmered in her light brown eyes. "How are we different than a rotting corpse?"  
  
Naneshi's face softens at the silent plea that was in Emerald's voice and on the faces of the men.  
  
"You each have individual thoughts. You are, as you were when you were alive. You do not need the flesh or blood of other creatures to remain the way you are. You have.I don't know." She shrugged again, "it's hard to describe it." She looks at them, "Your souls still remain apart of you. That's how you're different from others is because you are truly alive, not some animated flesh and bones that crawled up from the grave. You have a chance, a second chance at life, here on Earth, the way you've always wanted."  
  
She smiles once more, a true smile, a sad one, "And without Wiseman and the Black Crystal's power, you have a chance to explore other things and live as you wish."  
  
"And me?" Jadeite asked in a small voice. "I was imprisoned and not dead. How did you free me?"  
  
Naneshi sighed again, "I counteracted the power that held you prisoner." She told him, "And with her gone, you have a better chance at making amends by working like the rest of us."  
  
"What bout-.." She cut him off.  
  
"Nephrite, Zosicite, and Kunzite." She looks at the ceiling, "Well, if you truly want your friends back, Jade, just ask me." She grinned, "Besides, I think they might want to return anyway, they miss someone here." She glances at the Inners, "Or some ones, that is."  
  
"So, now what?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Naneshi looks at her watch, "Now, we can go to the kitchen and raid the frig." She replied, "And you can stay the night, if you like."  
  
Usagi smiled warmly at the girl, "Thank you, Neshi."  
  
Naneshi nods, "You're welcome, Bunny." 


	8. More Space Info

AN: Sailormoon characters, not mine. Space Senshi.....mine. Story....mine. Enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After they had eaten, Naneshi suggested that she should show the Senshi thee house, like a tour.  
  
Only Jadeite, Rubeus, and Emerald said that they had to go. It seemed that Emerald had a date and Jadeite and Rubeus just wanted to get some sleep.  
  
So it was Sapphire, Diamond, and Naneshi showing the Senshi around.  
  
"So," Michiru casually looked at all the art and finery in the halls, "how did you pay for all this?"  
  
Sapphire and Diamond exchanged looks, "We don't know." Sapphire said hesitantly, "It was all here when we came."  
  
Diamond nods, "Even our clothes were here like it was all planned out."  
  
"And it was." Naneshi told them, "This place is mine. The workers here used to live on the streets or in sweathouses before I came along." She looks at them and shrugs, "All I did was give them a place to stay, food to eat, and work off their keep."  
  
"That was very kind of you to do that." Hotaru said quietly. "You didn't really have to do it, but you did."  
  
"But still, where does all this stuff come from?" Setsuna looks at a couple of the paintings, "I've never seen some of these things before."  
  
Naneshi nods, "Because most of the paintings are not from here. They're from other planets. I bought them from places."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Naneshi opens a door that led outside towards the gardens. "These are flowers that I have gathered from everywhere." She told them, "They vary in size colors and ect." She paused at a fountain that had many symbols in it.  
  
"What's this?" Usagi asked as she and the others stepped closer to examine it.  
  
Besides the symbols that were engraved on the base, it was what was in the middle of the water that caught everyone's attention. There was a couple standing close to one another, kissing each other, holding them up were three girls and the fourth girl that looks remarkably like Naneshi, sat in front of them staring at the water with a sad expression on her face.  
  
The couple, the girl looked nearly like Naneshi.only different.  
  
"That is a fountain display that I had made. The two on the top are my sister, Daranara and her boyfriend, Welkin of Fantasia. They were engage and luckily for them, they were in love."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Though it does get tiring when every time you see them their either talking to one another or their playing tonsil hockey."  
  
Minako and few of the others tried to suppress their giggles.  
  
Usagi studied the girl as they all sat around the peaceful garden. "Is that why you were jealous?" She asked, startling both the girl and everyone else.  
  
"Nani?!" Naneshi looks at Usagi like she had gone insane. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, Usa, tell us something that you have already figured out." Rei mutters.  
  
Usagi paid no mind to the others as she continues to watch Naneshi. "The craving at the bottom suggest that you were lonely. Why?"  
  
Naneshi couldn't believe that this slip of a girl had the audacity to talk to her about that. "It's none of your business, Serenity." She mutters, "What right do you have to analyze me or my actions?"  
  
That didn't deter Usagi but her eyes widen when she figured out why Nanashi was mad.  
  
"You were in love with Welkin?"  
  
Naneshi shook her head, "Iie, I was not in love with that baka." She looks up and shook her head, "How can anyone fall in love and yet has no idea what love is or knows anything about that emotion?" She glances at Usagi's shocked expression, "You're right, I was jealous of my sister. But it was only because she had found love and I haven't."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Minako told her breaking the silence, "Everyone falls in love one way or another."  
  
Naneshi just looks at her, "But to never have felt loved? Not from anyone, Minako?"  
  
"I know how you must feel," Diamond started the stopped, "Well.actually, I don't."  
  
Naneshi smiled a little, "A millennia ago, I would have thought that it was a silly emotion that got in the way of my training." She looks at the fountain, "Harp of sorrow." She whispered,  
  
"Sorrow has a harp of seven strings. And plays on it unceasing all the day;" She held up her hands so all could see.  
  
"The first string sings of love that is long dead." She now held up six fingers.  
  
"The second sings of lost hopes buried." She held up five fingers while her other hand lies in her lap.  
  
"The third of happiness forgot and fled." She ticks them off one at a time.  
  
"Of vigil kept in vain the fourth cord sings." She stares into space now as she held only three fingers up.  
  
"And the fifth string of roses dropped away."  
  
Usagi and some of them noticed that the rose bush petals were falling to the ground and were dying.  
  
"The sixth string calls and is unanswered." Now there was only one finger. "The seventh with your name forever rings. I listen for it's singing all the day."  
  
"So," Haruka looks up at the night sky, "nice poem, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Naneshi looks at her, "The harp of sorrow is real." She blinks and looks away, "It's like Mercury's Harp, only it's made up of sorrow and everything that is lost."  
  
"How do we find it?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Naneshi sighs, "But it's not the only treasure that needs to be recovered, there's another treasure."  
  
"What is it?" Makoto leaned forward.  
  
"It's the mirror of Truths." She answered, "Sort of like Neptune's mirror but different. It reveals your darkest secrets and your worst nightmares. It makes you face all your fears."  
  
"Are there any more of these?" Rei asked.  
  
Naneshi thought about it for a while, "Now that you mention it, there are. In all there are four of them."  
  
"Where do they come from?" Setsuna asked, "I have not heard anything from Queen Serenity about these, nor have I ever seen them."  
  
Naneshi shrugs, "They are from my world, Leah. They were the talismans for the Space Senshi."  
  
"So how did they get here?" Ami muttered looking at her screen that glowed softly in the night, "I mean, when the Sailor Star Seeds were reborn, they were sent back to their world, at least, we think they were."  
  
Naneshi nods, "It's my belief that not all the Star Seeds returned to their home planet."  
  
"What do you mean, Neshi?" Diamond asks. "Do you think that there was some kind of mistake?"  
  
She nodded again, "Hai." She looks at the fountain, " I think, that when the Star seeds were released again, that a few of them must have fallen here by accident, like I have."  
  
She frowned, "But if this means what I think it means.."  
  
"Then your friends would be the talismans that we're looking for and that would also mean that your princess and prince.." Usagi fell silent.  
  
"Would also have taken the form of their talisman." Sapphire finished.  
  
Naneshi fell silent for a bit, "We have to find them." She stated standing up, "Daranara isn't a fighter, I should know." She smirked briefly, "She faints at the sight of blood."  
  
"Talk about delicate." Mamoru mutters.  
  
"So, what's their talisman?" Ami asked tapping on the mini computer, "I need more info if I have to make this program."  
  
"Ok," Nanashi said and started pacing, "Star or Dawn's talisman is a pentagram necklace."  
  
"And?"  
  
"A scythe for Mira or Justice." She went on, "The Mirror is Maya's or Nimbus." She froze, "Oh shit."  
  
"What?" Usagi asked alarmed, "What is it?"  
  
Naneshi sat down, "There is a fifth Senshi to our group, but she was very young and I think.yes, that's it. The harp belongs to Melfina, she's Sailor Nova."  
  
"Ok, what about your princess and prince?" Ami asked moving on.  
  
Naneshi looks at her, "Of course Daranara has a crystal. She would be inside of it."  
  
"What kind of crystal?"  
  
" The Amethyst crystal."  
  
"And the prince?"  
  
"Him.ummm.he has this special necklace. It's called Magma. It's what you would call an obsidian stone."  
  
"What about you?" Mamoru asked catching the fact that she didn't include herself with the group. "If we knew what your talisman was, maybe if Ami could copy it on her computer and try to search the area using the waves from your talisman to find the others."  
  
"Good thinking, Mamoru." Michiru announced.  
  
It was then that Naneshi turned away, "I don't have a talisman. I was never given one."  
  
Usagi blinked, "But why?"  
  
Naneshi smiled, "It was because I was learning too much to suit them and on top of that, I was the rebel of the group because I did not approve of what they were doing. So they chose not to give me one just to spite me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Naneshi looks at her watch, "It's getting late, maybe we should get some sleep."  
  
"I would like to study this a little more. " Ami announced.  
  
Nanshi nods, "Very well, Ami." She turns, " I will send Diamond to show you where the computer room is." She looks at Diamond, "If that's ok with you."  
  
He nods, "Just fine." 


	9. Secrets....

AN: Short one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late in the night and Ami just finished her analysis on the talismans. She stretched and got up to go to her assigned room when she saw a slim light in the hallway. Curious, she followed the light to its source. She peeped through the crack in the door and listened in.  
  
"I know, Jade, but I need those gems he's got!" Naneshi told him, "Without them it would be hopeless."  
  
"What about Rei?" He shifted nervously.  
  
"I can not do a thing about her, Jade." She replied, "Look, I know you love her. All you Generals loved each one of the Inners or else why would you guys be engaged in the first place?"  
  
"I know where he keeps them." He said, "I can easily get them."  
  
She nods, "Then I will prepare to bring them back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Jade, wait."  
  
He turns around, "Hai?"  
  
"They will not remember their time in the Dark Kingdom. They will only remember their last moments with your Prince, and that would be fighting by his side." She sighed, "To their knowledge, they have never gone up against the moon or anything. They have always been loyal to the prince and princess, but most importantly they will be loyal to their girls."  
  
He nods, "I'll be right back."  
  
Ami was about to leave when she saw Nanshi pull out a dark stone. She decided to stay and listen more to what was being said.  
  
"Well, Beryl." Naneshi smirked, "I have your star seed. If I brought you back it would be too dangerous here for you or for me." She looks at the stone thoughtfully, "I wonder if you could be reformed and able to live like everyone else?" She then pocketed the stone, "Nah, I think I'll just keep you there."  
  
Ami left hurriedly to her room. In her mind she already knew what she would do: Have a Senshi meeting. 


	10. What's this about?

AN: Sorry it took so long, school is really cutting into my time........Especially if you have thee-four fanfics on the net to think of. *Weep * So I'm gonna do a major update cause' I need the room for my other stories. So here they are.  
  
P.S. Some maybe shorter than other but keep at it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi yawned as they all sat in her room. Ami had called the meeting but didn't say why. It was five in the morning and usually everyone slept a little later than usual since it was Saturday.  
  
She looks at her sleepy friends and cats, wondering if she could ever get back to sleep. Ami came in, looking a bit nervous as she sat down.  
  
"What's this all about?" Makoto mutters angrily having little time to sleep. "I was having a good dream thank you."  
  
"Gomen ne, Mako-chan." Ami apologized, "But I just couldn't keep this to myself."  
  
Usagi's ears perked up, "What's wrong Ames?"  
  
Ami took a deep breath and relaxed, a little. "You see, "She began, "I left the computer to go to my room and saw a light on. So I went to find out what it was and saw Naneshi talking to Jadeite about the Generals saying that they would not remember anything that had happen to them during the time they were in the Dark Kingdom. " She looks down and sort of blushed a bit, "See, she was going to bring them back. So the only thing they would remember would be us, the Inners, as their girlfriends and Mamoru. When he left I saw her pull out this stone. It looked very dark and she said that it was.."  
  
"Was what Ami?" Minako coaxed.  
  
"It was Beryl's Star Seed."  
  
An utter silence filled the room. Beryl, the bitch from hell.  
  
\Usagi shook her head, "Surely she's not thinking of bringing her back!"  
  
Ami shrugged, "I don't know, but she seems to think that without the negative force within Beryl, that she would or could be reformed." Ami told them, "But she wasn't sure so she didn't bring her back..yet."  
  
"I wonder what would it be like if Beryl was." Minako shivered, "Nice?"  
  
"Scary the thought." Usagi muttered.  
  
Artemis and Luna nodded as well, "We'll just have to keep an eye on her." Luna told them.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Usagi calls, since it's her room.  
  
Sapphire came in and sees them there, "Breakfast is waiting." He looks at the Inner Senshi, "And.we have a few people who would like to see you."  
  
"Thanks." Mamoru told him as he left.  
  
"Do you think.?" Makoto still looking at the door.  
  
Ami nodded, "It's the Generals." She stood up, "They..umm..remember us as we were back in the Silver Millennium."  
  
"That's right." A new voice said.  
  
The all turned towards the door and saw Naneshi standing there with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"They've missed you Inners soooo much." She grinned, "Any way. I think you should get dress." She winks at them, "They are very anxious to be with you again." Then she left.  
  
They relaxed until she looked in again. "And one more thing, Beryl's star seed will not be revived.yet. Eventually it will be." Then she was gone.  
  
Usagi shrugged and grins at her friends as she pokes them with her elbow, "You don't want to keep them waiting, do you?"  
  
"Usa!" Minako mumbled, "Will you leave it be!?"  
  
Usagi shrugs, "Maybe."  
  
AN: That's it folks. But how will they react when they meet up with the generals? And what the hell is Naneshi thinking?! What the hell is goin on here??? Well until next time....R&R Please. 


	11. Meet the Generals!

AN: Ok, Here we go, a new chapter full of possibilities! Ummm but I want to get to the nitty gritty parts of this story so you might not like it or you will. Depends on how you want it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls went down stairs and into the dining room where they were greeted by the generals.  
  
Kunzite smiled when he saw Minako, as did the others when they saw their lady loves.  
  
"Lady Minako," Kunzite purred, "It is so good to see you, beautiful as ever."  
  
Minako blushed, "Kunzite.how are you?"  
  
"Fine." He looks at Naneshi who was off to the side.  
  
She looked like she was observing a science experiment as she watched them interact with each other.  
  
"Lady Ami." Zosicite smiled at her, "it's good to see you again."  
  
"And you.Zosicite."  
  
"Lady Makoto." Nephlite smiles at her, "You're still well and fit."  
  
Makoto raised a brow, "And why wouldn't I?" She smirks, "But I can kick you butt at cooking and at fighting."  
  
Now he grins, "I'll look forward to it."  
  
"Lady Rei?" Jadeite looked uncertain at his ladylove.  
  
She looks at him as well. "Jadeite, are you sure you want this?"  
  
He grins, "My fire starter, of course." Then he smirks, "It would be nice to.." He whispers in her ear and her face turned bright read as she smacks him up side the head.  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
"You know you love it." He drawled.  
  
She only could muster up a rueful smirk.  
  
Naneshi watches them curiously as the Generals pledged their loyalty to not only their Prince but also their ladyloves.  
  
She glances at the Black Moon Family, Sapphire was giving Emerald sidelong looks, he likes her. She knew Diamond still had feelings for Usagi and that Rubeus had a girlfriend, somewhere and was obviously happy.  
  
She shook her head, *Love * She thought, *is a foolish emotion* She looks at the Senshi and Sapphire. *Yet I crave the feeling that is empty within me.. Why? Why do I want to feel loved? * Sighing she decided it is time to get down to business. *We have to find those talismans before Helena does. *  
  
She frowned as she pictured an older woman with strawberry golden hair and huge purple eyes wearing a yellow gown. Helena was the sorceress of the court on Leah, she was turning evil and everyone knew it. In fact it was Naneshi herself that told the King and Queen and the Council what Helena was doing. Naneshi shivered at the memory of finding Helena's 'toys' and the people she experimented on. She also remembered Helena's revenge.  
  
*~* Flashback*~*  
  
Helena was shoved to the ground. Everyone of the court was there to see her punishment.  
  
Naneshi stood next to the throne dressed as Sailor Hymir. She wore the standard black Senshi suit with clear shoulder guards; her gloves had no fingers on them making them look like biker gloves. She wore low black boots that were the same color as her back bow and her skirt was magenta like her front bow. Her tiara(Think of the sailorstar's tiara k?) was a headband of silver with a black skull on it. Her Senshi was on either side of Helena.  
  
"You are accused of Black Magic, Helena of Leah." King Rhys said. "How do you plead?"  
  
She laughed, a creepy scratching sound of a lexa dying. She stood up, "Guilty!" She looked straight at Sailor Hymir. "And for you who had told, I curse you, Sailor Hymir, that one day you will die by the hands of your loved ones!"  
  
"Take her away." He ordered, "She is to be banished from this planet and system, forever!"  
  
The guards dragged away the ranting woman. As soon as she was gone, Daranara turned towards Hymir, "Do you believe that?" She asked.  
  
Hymir blinked and stared at her sister. Sure, they look too much alike. Like twins, everyone says, only Hymir was colder than Daranara who had a sunny personality. "No, I do not believe it." She answered, "If you do, you give it power."  
  
*~* End of Flashback*~*  
  
"Naneshi?"  
  
Naneshi snapped at of her musings and looks at Usagi, who had been calling her for the pass three minutes.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Usagi was frowning at the girl, concerned about her, "What's wrong Nane?"  
  
Naneshi shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She told her, "But we have to find those talismans before she does."  
  
"She who?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Naneshi shook her head.  
  
The poor Time Guardian was now more confused than ever.  
  
"We must locate the first of them." She stated. "So far, I only know what area and where they might be."  
  
"Ok, so were do we start?" Jadeite asked.  
  
Naneshi looks at each of them, "We'll start with Dawn, she will be the pentagram necklace. Mira and Maya should be easy to find. The hardest would be Melfina, Daranara and Welkin."  
  
She nods, as she looks them over, "It would be better and easier if we split up into groups. I'll look for Daranara and Welkin because I know them and their power."  
  
And so they split up. The Inners with the Generals looked for Dawn and Maya. The Outers looked for Mira and Melfina, while Naneshi and the ex- Black Moon Family searched for her sister and her sister's boyfriend.  
  
AN: So did it suck or what? Anywho, a lexa is a type of cat, think of a silver pather with blue eyes and nice sharp claws. *Smiles and pets a lexa named Sapphire next to her. * Also there will be a little bit more about Naneshi and her past, sorry if the senshi don't say anything much. *Sighs * It's pretty much Naneshi's story but still moonie. But this story is not so totally focused on her, or really anyone in particuarl. I like angst*-*. It mi9ght bounce around a bit but the next chapter is totally focused on the Space Senshi, or the search for them and finding them. So until next time........R&R 


	12. The Search for the Talismans!!

AN: Ok, here we go again! Enjoy......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Inners and the Generals were sitting at a local café taking time out from their search.  
  
"Man, we've been looking in all the jewelry stores for that necklace and still haven't found it!" Makoto complained.  
  
They each mumbled something that sounded like an agreement to that statement. Even Ami and Zoisite agreed. It seemed almost hopeless.  
  
"We'll probably never find them." Kunzite mutters.  
  
Usagi looks at each of them. "But we can't give up." She said sipping at her Sprite. " It would be unfair to Naneshi if we told her that we gave up. Besides, after all she did for us, this is how we repay her?"  
  
They just looked at her, "Since when did you start giving pep talks?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hai, it would usually be you who would complain, Usa, not the other way around." Rei agreed.  
  
Usagi only shrugged, "So, what about it?" She put her cup down; her now silvery eyes were still and a little cool. " If you haven't noticed, it's called growing up, something people do when they are no longer a child or act like one." She stood up, "Besides," She said, changing the subject, "I think we should look in some of the mystic shops that some of the kids in our school go to. They always have pentagrams and other supernatural whatnots."  
  
"And how would you know, Odango Atama?" Rei questioned, "What did you do? Go into one of those places?"  
  
They were now walking down the street when Usagi stops at a store called "Spencer's" and looks at them, "Actually, Rei, I did go to one of them."  
  
Minako's mouth gapped opened, "And when was this?" She asked surprised.  
  
"You remember when I made up some excuse for being late to one of the meetings and you guys and Luna chewed me out?"  
  
They nodded slowly. " Yeah, why?"  
  
She smirked, "That's because I'm always here, wondering whether or not to dye my hair or get one of the chains they got." She walked in.  
  
They looked at each other. "Did you know?" The girls were whispering to one another.  
  
The guys just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Hey guys, check this out." Usagi called.  
  
"What?" Rei muttered as she walked up to her friend.  
  
Usagi pointed at the vertical glass case that showed off the metallic and metal jewelry. As they looked closer they saw that she was pointing at a particular item. It was a pentagram with tiny red gems in each point and a huge blue one in the middle. "Let's get this one." She told them.  
  
Mamoru looks at it and nods, "Sure why not?"  
  
But at the same time, Minako spotted a mirror hanging on the wall. It seemed to be an ordinary hand mirror (Think of Neptune's Aqua Mirror) with a black rose on the top and little black petals on the sides. The mirror itself was a crimson color and there was a gem right underneath the mirror itself.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh, lets get this too! Pleeeaaasssssseeeee!"  
  
Kunzite shrugs, and looks at his Prince and friends. "I guess so, Mina." He was abruptly cut off by her hugging him and giving him a big kiss.  
  
"Thank you!!!!"  
  
Usagi smiles, "Here, why don't you let me pay for it?" She asked and took the mirror with her to the cash register then pointed out the pentagram to the lady there. A few minutes later, they left the store. Usagi wore her necklace out while Minako looks at herself in her mirror.  
  
That's when it attacked. "Give those to me!" The youma screams at them  
  
Usagi and the others ran off and hid as they changed forms.  
  
"Give me the items!" The youma demanded.  
  
"Kiss my ass." Sailormoon spat out and whipped out her wand, "Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The attacks combined and totally annihilated the youma.  
  
They left the scene and detransformed then walked out. Usagi looks at the others and say, "Wonder if the Outers are having any luck?"  
  
AN: And so we shall go to the Outers....in the next chapter....R&R 


	13. Search for the Talismans II: They're fou...

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Outers decided to take this to the net. The Internet. Michiru had used connections in the art world to find the harp and the scythe. They knew that both would be priceless in the art and historian world so they started to look there. After six hours of staring at different screens, they finally decided to head out and take a breathier.  
  
As they walked along the mini mall strip, Hotaru stops and looks at something through the window.  
  
"Why don't we go get some ice cream?" Setsuna suggested.  
  
"Yeah, how does that sound Hotar-." Michiru looks around for her. "Where's Hotaru?"  
  
Haruka looks back and smiles, "Over there." She gestures to the thirteen year old in black.  
  
"What'cha looking at Hotaru?"  
  
"That." She answered pointing towards the weapon in the window.  
  
On display was a black scythe with a jewel just below the blade, imbedded in the staff.  
  
Haruka slaps on a lopsided grin, "Well, I be a monkey's uncle."  
  
  
  
*Else where *  
  
Naneshi and her group, just boarded the train from Kyoto to Tokyo. In her lap there was only one small package. She was glad that they had found her gem. Yet they had not found Magma. Naneshi was starting to wonder if she would ever find her sister's boyfriend. She knew that Daranara would be so depressed if she didn't have the love of her life around her.  
  
*Well, * She thought, *Tomorrow is always another day. *  
  
  
  
*Back in Tokyo..*  
  
"AH HA!!!!!"  
  
Haruka and the others cane running in. "What is it Michi-chan?" She asked her lover.  
  
Michiru's aquamarine eyes danced. "I've found the harp!" She starts to laugh insanely. "I've found the freakin' harp!!!!"  
  
As she laughs, Hotaru came upon the scene. She looks at Michiru then at the other two.  
  
"What's wrong with Michiru-mama?" She asked.  
  
Haruka pulls the child close, "I don't know, Hota-chan, I don't know."  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "She's gone insane."  
  
"I'm scared, Haruka-papa."  
  
"It's ok, Hotaru." Setsuna told her, "Michi needs some time off that's all."  
  
Later, senshi showed up at Star Manor where Naneshi and the others were. At the moment they were all in the backyard, which was acres of land and a small clearing.  
  
The objects that they had collected were on the ground in a circle or half circle.  
  
"So, how does this work?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah, what do you do? Say an incantation or something?" Minako wonders.  
  
Naneshi walks around the items once clockwise than counter-clockwise, stopping at a precise point where she laid the Amethyst gem. She stares at them. "Awaken the sleepers of Leah. Awaken to a new destiny and time. Awaken to serve our glorious kingdom.. Lila. I call thee, as guardian of our holy land, Awaken and breath!"  
  
The objects glowed in a pulsing manner, once, twice, three times before the light incase them and turned them into their human forms.  
  
There stood five girls of different ages or close to the age. The first looked like an exact copy of Naneshi only her hair was more of an ash gray and blue-gray than black and blue. Her eyes were the same dark blue as Naneshi's only they held a light where Naneshi's held darkness. She wore a light blue, almost gray, gown with a white chocker around her neck.  
  
The girl looks at Naneshi as if seeing a mirage. "Hymir?"  
  
Naneshi nods, "Dara, are you ok?"  
  
Daranara looks at herself than at her surroundings. "Where are we?" She whispered almost frighten.  
  
"We're on a planet called Earth."  
  
"Hymir?"  
  
Naneshi looks to see Dawn, a dirty blonde haired girl with gray-blue eyes that were darker than Daranara's eyes, wearing a black Sailor suit that all the Space Senshi have and wore a gold sailor fuku with silver bows in the front and back and she wore a sneaker like golden shoes and her tiara was silver with a golden star in it and her star was gold too.  
  
"How are you guys feeling?" She asked taking a quick inventory of her Senshi and princess.  
  
"I'm ok." Star/Dawn answers. "But tired."  
  
"Same here." Maya/Nimbus said. Maya had dark blue hair with lime green eyes and dark brown skin. She wore a yellow sailor fuku, her bow in the front was green and her brooch and back bow were yellow. Her shoes were yellow boots and her body suit was black. In her silver tiara was a yellow cloud.  
  
"I'm a little weathered but intact." Mira/Justice announced. She had a white sailor fuku with a black bow in the front and back with a white star brooch in the front. In her silver tiara was a white balance and her body suit was black and she had white boots. Mira/Justice also had dark purple hair with light magenta eyes and pale skin.  
  
"I'm hungry." Melfina/Nova asked. Melfina/Nova looked to be thirteen with rich red hair that had auburn twinge to it and dark raspberry colored eyes. Her sailor outfit was neon blue skirt with a red bow in the front and back and had a neon blue star. Her tiara, like the other Space Senshi, was silver with a light blue swirl in it and also, like all of the Sailor Space Senshi, her body suit was black and her shoes were a pair of neon blue boots.  
  
Naneshi nods at the younger girl, "Why don't we go back to the Manor?" She suggested already taking the lead, "We'll talk while we eat, K?" 


	14. The Blow Out

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi and the others sat around the dining table eating quietly, the only one who didn't eat was Naneshi. No, she had turned down the offers and all just to sit there quietly watching them as if she wasn't actually seeing any of them. After the last meal, they adjourn to the library to talk.  
  
Here again, Naneshi stood while the others sat. Usagi thought it was the most curious thing since the manor belonged to her.  
  
After the introductions were made, Daranara tuned towards her sister. "Hymir, where's Wel?"  
  
Naneshi didn't reply she just stared coldly at her younger sister.  
  
"Hymir," Dawn, who had detransformed and wearing an earth outfit, which were jeans and a golden shirt, said annoyed, "your princess asked you a question. You must answer it."  
  
Naneshi's dark blue eyes narrowed, "I heard her Star, I'm not deaf." She folded her arms and regarded her half-sister as if she was something to inspect for bugs or some type of flaws.  
  
"Where is he?" Dara pressed.  
  
"Obviously, Princess, he's not here, if he was he would be here, now wouldn't he?"  
  
Naneshi slid farther into the shadows, "But of course, I haven't yet located his whereabouts so the answer to your question is, I don't know."  
  
The Senshi noticed that Naneshi was treated her sister as if she was less than what she was. That alone made them wonder about the girl's loyalty. Diamond and the other members of his group excused themselves, saying that they needed more sleep. Emerald had said she had a date so did Rubeus. And so, they left the Senshi alone.  
  
With them gone, Naneshi still did not take a seat, she opted to standing with her back towards the wall.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Mira demanded, "You know those two are soul mates, like the council says! And even you said the same thing!" She narrowed her light magenta eyes at the dark senshi. "hat do you have against them anyway Hymir?" She asked, "You've been acting this way since.." She groped for words, "...since Helena cursed you and that was before they even meet let alone knew of the others existence!"  
  
"I have my reasons, Justice, though," Naneshi told her, "I do not believe that you would be able to comprehend them to the fullest extent of their purpose because of limitations to your own mind that can not handle them."  
  
Melfina blinked owlishly, "What does that mean, Hymir?"  
  
It was Daranara who answered in a low and almost broken hearted voice, "It means she hates me and she believes us to be infer to herself."  
  
Naneshi blinks at her sister and shrugs, "Believe whatever you want, Princess, it means not to me nor does it hold any threats or reason, it was petty but I will not apologize for it."  
  
"Ok, Question." They all looked at Minako who stood up. "What is your problem with them?" She asked looking at her. "You're her sister for crying out loud, even if she's your half-sister, you should be comforting her! Not degrading her!!"  
  
"Ice cannot give comfort to anyone." Maya said softly looking at her leader with sad eyes, "She has no heart so she gives no comfort to any if at all." She looks over at Usagi and the others, "She's a good leader because she is trained to be ruthless. Also because she is not a true princess like most of the senshi in this galaxy."  
  
"She's a bastard of the King, that's why she's even trained at all." Mira quoted. "You see with her around Daranara doesn't have to be a senshi at all, she could train to be the queen in our world while Hymir is her warrior and guard."  
  
Dawn glared angrily at the girl, "She's damn good at it too. Slaps us around like a real army until we're ready to drop dead."  
  
\Naneshi shrugs when a few uneasy glances came her way. "If you're not the conqueror than you are the conquer. I don't want to be beaten because I can't fight to the best of my abilities, I want to lose because someone either has good luck or their better than me."  
  
Mira rolls her eyes, "And that's why we were half dead that time you made us run fifty-two miles!"  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"Shut up the both of you!" Daranara yells at her two guardians, "Hymir, quit baiting them, and the rest of you ignore her, like always." She calmed down a bit and looks at the Sailors, "They're always fighting like this."  
  
"It's ok, we're the same way." Usagi smiles kindly at the girl.  
  
Naneshi narrowed her eyes at them. She didn't like this and yet again her friends, if she had any, always flocked to Dara, her sister because of her charms. It made her sick some times to be given guard duty over her half- sibling. She also thought it was because the gods wanted to be cruel. She knew that she could never be truly happy, never. She had no soul mate because she had no soul. At least that was what she was told.  
  
Usagi looks up at Naneshi, feeling the dark senshi's graze on her. When crystal blue met azure, she froze and felt a shiver go down her spine. Naneshi was a fearsome person. Her eyes were colder than ice in winter and a thousand times worse than death.  
  
"So, what are we to do?" Melfina asked the group.  
  
"Fight." Naneshi told them, "Train and fight."  
  
Mira rolled her eyes," UHH UHHH, Hymir." She told the girl, "I'm not doing that again."  
  
"Same here." Dawn agreed, "Your training courses are too long and they hurt after we're through. Nope, I'll pass."  
  
"Same for me." Maya agrees with the others.  
  
Melfina nods as well, "I want to see the town."  
  
Daranara nods as well, "Yes, this planet is very interesting, Hymir." She tried to smile at her sister but it faltered. "Besides, we might find Welkin while we're out anyways."  
  
"I don't believe I gave you a choice." She told them steely, "Fun and games are for later, right now you're out of shape. You need to shape up or die because that's what it all amounts to in the end."  
  
Maya made a face, "Quit being so melodramatic, Seraphina ."  
  
"I told you to never, ever call me that. The only ones that ever call me that was my Mother. Even King Rhys never called me by that name and you know it, Nimbus!" In a split second Maya was hanging by her neck, "Have I made myself clear, Princess Maya of Nimbus? Or do you need a little more help?"  
  
"Seraphina! Put her down now!" Daranara commands using her most Queenly way of command, "Or else -I'll-.."  
  
Seraphina/Naneshi drops the girl who was now on the floor, and turns toward her spoiled sister. "Or you'll do what Princess? Hmmm?"  
  
Daranara and Seraphina stared at each other, "Or I'll cut you from the Senshi." She finished with an air of dignity. "I swear by Nephritides I will."  
  
Something strange happened, Seraphina's eyes grew darker and the air was thick with magic that radiated from her. "And allow the possibility of me working for Helena, who, by the way, is back?"  
  
"She's back?!" Daranara seemed thrown off balance by this, she had not thought that the wicked bitch of the west would be back to reign and cause mischief. She knew then that Seraphina was the only one who could combat that bitch.  
  
"You bitch." Mira swore, "You knew and didn't tell us?!"  
  
Seraphina gave out a bitter laugh, "Oh yes, I knew." She announced, "I haven't told anyone who she was just that I knew that she was around."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Usagi demanded.  
  
"Yeah," Haruka agreed, "This is our home! And you, an invader from the outer reaches of our system didn't tell us?!"  
  
"No, I didn't because I wasn't sure so get off your damn high horse!" She told her, "If you and the others have been doing your jobs than none of this would have happened! If you have monitored the system like I did the you would've known so in all of this, it wasn't my damn fault but your own."  
  
"Oh shut up, Sera-.." Seraphina shot a deadly glare at Dawn.  
  
"Hymir." Dawn corrected, "You should've told someone than and there, instead of waiting!"  
  
Seraphina calmed down, and stares at the people in the room. Maya was still on the group with Melfina with her. Mira was next to Maya as was Dawn and Daranara. Usagi and the others were strategically in a type of formation where Usagi was covered in all bases as were Mamoru.  
  
Seraphina flicks a strand of blue and black hair behind her shoulder. "Well, Princess, I'll be taking my leave." She told them, "I will tell James to show you to your rooms." She looks at the Senshi, "I believe you should be getting home before your parents, if you have any, get worried."  
  
She did a mocking bow towards her sister, "I'll see you ladies bright and early in the morning."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Seraphina looks over her shoulder." Yes?"  
  
Mira's eyes still glittered with anger, "What makes you think you can make us do this?!" She demanded, "I don't want you as leader."  
  
"As do I." Maya agreed.  
  
"Unless you girls can do better, I'm all you've got since our precious Princess doesn't know shit about warfare." She felt a faint smile touch her lips, just the tiniest bit. "You know that warfare and death are my specialties, not yours. And if you want to go anywhere out of this manor, you will do as you're told. Understand?"  
  
The Space Senshi glared at her angrily, "Damn you, Hymir!" Mira swore, "If you weren't the King's bastard than we wouldn't have to go through this."  
  
"Yes, well," Seraphina nods, "Blame this all on daddy because he's the one that trained me." She sneers, "I'm a fucking soldier, princesses, not a damn princess. I'm only half-royal, so you're stuck with me as I am you. So blame this one on him. Cause I know what you wish for me to be, I know what you want."  
  
"Oh?" Maya raised a purple brow, "And what is that."  
  
"You wish you didn't have to do this, you don't want to be a senshi, you hate killing any living thing." She explained, "I bet you even wish me dead or that I was more like Dara. But I'm not. I wasn't raised to be softer and kinder to the world, I was raised to kill and I do a good damn job of it. So quit bitchin' and get to bed, I'm going to start you out running at five. You've got six hours at the most to do this." And with that she left.  
  
"Bitch." Dawn spat.  
  
Usagi looks at them, "I'm sure that she only means well." She said quietly.  
  
Daranara looks up at the blonde, "That girl is out to destroy us, Princess Serenity." She stood up helping up her friend, "She hates me because of what I am, and wishes that I hated her too."  
  
"But?" Kunzite prodded. "You don't?"  
  
She shook her head, "I can not, she is my sister, for better or worse. I will always love her no matter what she does."  
  
Dawn frowned at her princess. "How can you love ice?"  
  
"Yeah," Maya chimes in, "How do you love some bastard of your father's that's obviously a killer?"  
  
Daranara frowned at the two senshi. "Because I knew her before you came and before father started to train her." Her graze slips to the closed door, "Once, long ago, Seraphina was a child like me."  
  
  
  
AN: That's it. Well, I know Naneshi/Seraphina has an attitude problem, but it's justified. So, anyway I was thinking on focusing more on the Space Senshi's past a bit. But, we'll just have to wait and see.. Until next time...............R&R 


	15. Hymir disappears!

Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm..." Helena looks over at the Space Senshi, "Maybe, Just maybe I can use this against them." She pondered over that for a while.  
  
* Yes, Hymir, * She thought wickedly, * I will pay you back and you will die by my hand. I promise you that. * She grins, *And I also promise you that you will never be happy again. Never. *  
  
  
  
Seraphina stretched in the pre-morning light as she usually does, but today she could not concentrate on her training. So, for the first time in her long life, she opted to skip it, leaving a note on the girls' door saying that today's training had been cancelled.  
  
A few hours later, Mira, Maya and the rest of the gang was wide-awake and in shock.  
  
"Nephritides!" Maya exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Daranara came running down the hall with Diamond and Sapphire behind her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Mira handed the note to her princess saying, "She cancelled training courses for today!!"  
  
Dawn was looking a little worried, "She has never ever cancelled it, even when she's sick!"  
  
Melfina nods, "It is very unusual."  
  
Diamond looks it over and shrugs, "She's probably out mediating." He suggested, "She does that when she's restless or something."  
  
"Let's go shopping, ok?" Mira declared, "We must treasure this day for it may not come again!"  
  
The other girls nodded even Daranara. "Yes, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we went out with the Senshi and everyone else."  
  
And so, the Space Senshi and the Ex-Black Moon Family, went out looking for the Sailor Senshi to go shopping and all that while, they were being watched by a pair of cool azure eyes.  
  
*** "That was the most fun I had since..well since Seraphina was sick with the slu." Maya giggles.  
  
"Yeah, we went out into the town and had some real fun!" Mira sighs reminiscing.  
  
Dawn made a face, "Her idea of fun is shooting targets or practicing her magic." She shivers, "Or playing practical jokes on us."  
  
Minako looks at them, "What do you mean?"  
  
Melfina spoke up, "Seraphina has necromancy and so her practical jokes are." She looked uneasy and sick at the same time, "..they're sick."  
  
"Yeah, she would raise one and have them sneak into our rooms, scaring us shitless." Mira told them. "And then they would disappear!" She huffed a bit, "I swear my room smells like a rotting corpse every time I go in there!"  
  
"Oh, come on guys." Daranara said, "she never use to do that. Before she use to like to go shopping like we do, so leave her alone."  
  
Maya shook her head, "Why do you stick up for her, Nara?" She asked, "I mean the way she treats you is enough to have her executed back home and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, she's such a bitch at times." Mira cracked her knuckle, "Ohhhh if I could only beat her up! Man that would be good."  
  
"Anyway, it's not her fault that she hates me." Daranara told them looking at the sidewalk, "She nearly hates all royals because the ones she met so far are air-heads and never have anything good to talk about." She paused for a minute, "And some times, I feel the same way."  
  
"Really?" Usagi asks.  
  
She nods, "Yes, Seraphina was always a good listener, even if it was boring she was able to hear it all without paying one bit attention and be able to tell it all back to you." She smiled a bit, "She is always like that." Then frowned, "Then daddy started to train her in the ways of a warrior. Some times they'd be gone for days or months at a time just so he would take her out into the woods where there are wild animals and leave her there."  
  
"You never told us that!" Melfina accused.  
  
Daranara shrugs, "It wasn't my story to tell at the time besides, I think papa left her out there once when we were ten for nearly two months, all by herself. That's why she is very resourceful, she had to be in order to survive."  
  
"And your parents never did any of this for you?" Haruka asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I was put through all the social stuff in my training. I was to be queen of Leah, she was to be the soldier, the warrior for my planet." She shook her head again, "No, papa and mama wouldn't do that to me. They would send me to boarding schools when Seraphina wasn't around. But she couldn't go because of two or three reasons."  
  
"Why was that?" Nephrite looks at her.  
  
Her brow cease, Daranara quoted, "She is not pure blooded royal, like me, she has no manners, and she is no proper lady. At least that's what mama always told me." She frowned even more, "They always talk about her like she was an animal and not a person. I think she even heard some of it because soon after that, she began to engage in duels and go hunting among other things."  
  
"That's right." Mira exclaimed, "That's how Welkin even got to eve learn your name, because she wouldn't let us tell it to him."  
  
"She's that protective?" Makoto asked incredulously.  
  
"No." Melfina said simply, "Just that vindictive."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They returned to the manor to have lunch and talk about Helena and what they should do about her.  
  
It wasn't until later when they had gathered that Dawn asked, "Where's Seraphina?" She looks at everyone, "You know she would want to be in on this, she always does."  
  
James, the butler, had just came in at that moment and heard the comment.  
  
"The lady of the manor has not yet returned since early this morning." He informed them, "She has told me not to expect her for lunch or dinner." He frowned, his usual blank professional brown eyes held emotion, one of concern for the little black girl. "In fact she has told me that she will probably not be back until sunset the next day."  
  
They all glanced at one another, something was up. Seraphina doesn't just disappear like that and not tell anyone where she was going.  
  
"Thank you, James." Diamond told the old black man, "That would be all for now."  
  
James nodded, "Yes sir." And left.  
  
"Where could she be?" Daranara had worry written all over her face. "I just hope she doesn't get hurt!"  
  
Usagi smiles reassuringly at the other princess, "Do not worry, Dara, I'm sure Seraphina will be fine."  
  
"She better be." Mira growled, "I don't want her hurting Daranara like this. It's inhuman, I say."  
  
*** The next day, Seraphina had yet to return, Daranara was sick with worry. She wanted to go out and find her older half-sibling. The Space Senshi, the Senshi, and the ex-Black Moon Family vetoed the idea; they had all told her that Seraphina would be fine. She is, after all, the dark one.  
  
But soon, days started to pass and still no sign of Seraphina. They had filed a missing person report after a little over a week had been through. The policemen had told them not to get their hopes up; she just as well might have been dead. In other words, they weren't going to bother looking for her, they thought she was dead  
  
But Daranara refused it flat out; she would not allow them to condemn her only family that she had, for dead. But as the weeks turned into a month, Daranara was almost giving up all hope.  
  
"Dara, let's face it!" Maya told her stubborn princess, "Seraphina is dead! She's never coming back!"  
  
"That and plus, Helena, is attacking even more now!" Melfina reminded them.  
  
Daranara didn't look at them, she knew that they were right, that Seraphina was dead, but something in her told her that her sister was still alive, somewhere out there. She also remembered that Welkin was too.  
  
She sighs, if only she had trained to fight as well, then she wouldn't be stuck waiting all the damn time. The Sailor Senshi has helped them out a lot of times, but they too have said the same thing, Seraphina wasn't coming back, ever. The only one that hasn't said it was Usagi. She seemed to believe that Seraphina was still alive, and that alone gave her hope.  
  
"Come on, we have to get to the shrine and meet with the Senshi on what to do about Helena." Mira announced. "Maybe we can find some type of clues on how to kill the bitch."  
  
They all agreed and left for the temple.  
  
She watched them silently as they talked, "Come on, I know where they're heading." She told the others as they all sprinted after them. 


	16. Hymir brings company!

Chapter 15  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daranara and Usagi sat next to each other, listening to their senshi and the generals along with Mamoru, argue about what to do about the Helena situation. The Space Senshi wanted to cut the Solar Senshi off of the whole thing.  
  
Then Solar Senshi argued that this was their planet and it was their fight, not the Space Senshi's.  
  
And so, the arguments went on and on until Rei, the jinja priestess stood up, "Guys, there's something here!"  
  
They all fell silent.  
  
"Senshi!" They heard a voiced from outside yells, "Get your ass out here!"  
  
Usagi and Daranara looked at each other, both wore identical frowns. The voice sounded familiar to all but none of them could place it.  
  
So they all walked out, intent on lying to the person when they saw who it was.  
  
"Seraphina!?!?!" Daranara cried and launched herself into her half- sibling's arms, "Where the hell have you been?!" She asked, "We've been worried sick about you!"  
  
Seraphina tried hard not to roll her eyes, "Yes princess, but I was looking for something."  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?" Mira asked wanting to hurt Seraphina for putting their princess through all that worrying.  
  
"Them." She thumbed back to a group of me, similar to the Generals but different.  
  
"Welkin!" Daranara jumps into his arms, "By Nephritides! I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
Welkin, a tall black man with amber eyes and short red hair smiles at her, "You can't get rid of me that easily." He told her before kissing her. "I've missed you D."  
  
"Azurite!" Maya ran towards a tall man with pale skin and dark rich blue hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"Maya, darling." They ended up kissing too.  
  
"Damien!" Yelps Mira as she dashes towards a dark skinned man with brown/black hair and coffee brown eyes.  
  
"Mira, it's good to see you again." He drops a small kiss on her purple hair.  
  
"Melfina?" A short but still taller than Mel, boy with blonde hair and lavender eyes looks at her.  
  
"Galen!" Melfina hugged the boy even tighter. "I've missed you soooooo much!"  
  
"And I you Mel," Galen told her.  
  
"Galador!" Dawn hugs a lavender haired man with dark emerald green eyes and dark skin.  
  
"Dawn, my pretty star, still shining bright I see?"  
  
"Yes, love." She whispers.  
  
Usagi looks at Seraphina, and next to Seraphina was an odd silver looking panther. It had sapphire eyes that gleamed menacingly, and claws that looked very much like a sharp dagger.  
  
"Seraphina, what's that?" Nephrite asked the dark senshi.  
  
She absently petted her animal. "This is one of the great many animals from our world." She told him, "His name is Nithos. He's species is called Lexa. They are predators of our world that hunt and kill things that are small and weak. They are wonderful hunters and survivalists."  
  
"Then why do you have such a wild animal?" Mamoru asked, "What did you do, train it?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nithos is my companion as well as friend." She told him, "I do not need to train him, he decides things for himself."  
  
"So you're walking around with a wild thing with out a leash!?" Ami exclaimed.  
  
Nithos walked over looking at the Solar Senshi. They could feel his eyes watch them, weighing something in his mind as if to decide whether or not if they would taste good.  
  
"Nithos." They heard Seraphina's soft voice, a persuasive one not commanding, just asking.  
  
Nithos started towards her and took one last look at the Senshi before leaning against Seraphina's leg, having his head scratched.  
  
"As I have said, Nithos is not a pet but a friend." She looks at Daranara, "King Rhys gave Morte to Daranara on her birthday one day. Nithos was only a kitten then, and Dara was scared of him, so I took him on before they could sell him to someone else. And since then, he's been everywhere with me."  
  
"Isn't that the truth." Melfina mumbles, "Where one is, the other isn't far behind."  
  
Usagi looks around at the five couples. She wondered if Seraphina had a boyfriend, but didn't ask allowed. She'd let Minako and the others ask.  
  
"So, don't you have a boyfriend?" Minako, just like Usagi predicted, asked.  
  
Mira snorted, "Hymir having a boyfriend?" She shook her head to keep the grin off her face.  
  
"Sorry but it is a laughable thing." Maya told them, "Seraphina has never shown any romantic interest in no man or woman."  
  
"They say that she has no emotions of which to speak of." Azurite quoted, "I heard some ladies say, that the day Hymir ever becomes happy is the end of Leah."  
  
Maya shrugs, "I only heard that our esteemed leader has no soul of which to speak of."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru frowned at this, they talked as if she was not there, listening hearing them talk about her as if she were an animal or a thing.  
  
They began to wonder why Seraphina even puts up with them. All they do is talk over her like she wasn't there.  
  
"how can you guys do that?" Minako asked.  
  
"Do what?" Azurite looks at the pale blonde.  
  
"Talk about Seraphina as if she wasn't here when you know she is?!" Ami told them.  
  
Some of them glanced at the person in question. She had not said a word nor had she moved at all. All she had done was stand there, slowly petting her Lexa.  
  
Dawn blushed a little, "Sorry, its just that..."  
  
"Just that she is so still and quiet some times we might forget if she is even there." Galador explained, "We don't really mean to talk about her in her face, truly we didn't."  
  
Jadeite raised a brow, "How do we know you are telling the truth?"  
  
"Because it is. I would not lie about that."  
  
Daranara looks at her half-sibling and notices that Nithos was staring up at his friend strangely. She felt a deep sense of dread well up inside her as she slowly moved towards Seraphina.  
  
That's when it appeared. The youma.  
  
"Come on!" Usagi shouts.  
  
"Daranara, you must hide." Welkin told his beloved.  
  
She nods. "Ok."  
  
"Nithos!" Seraphina looks at her companion. "Protect the princess."  
  
The lexa hesitated before leaving it's mistress side to protect the other girl.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
A second later the Sailor Solar Senshi appeared in full armor as did the Generals and Tuxedo Mask without the top hat.  
  
"Let's go ladies!" Galador said.  
  
"Cosmic Star Power!" Dawn yells.  
  
"Cosmic Nimbus Power." Maya echoes.  
  
"Cosmic Justice Power!" Mira shouts.  
  
"Cosmic Nova Power!" Melfina says.  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
The Space Senshi stood a second later to face the monster.  
  
"What are you doing, Seraphina!?" Nova yells at her leader, "Transform now!"  
  
Seraphina looks at her, and brings out her hand, "Hymir Darkness Power, Make-up!"  
  
A second later Sailor Hymir, the dark senshi, appeared.  
  
They turned to face their enemy.  
  
"I've found you, Princess Daranara, Prince Welkin and guards." The youma laughs. "But sadly tis not you I be after but Hymir." It turned towards the dark senshi, "Helena extends her greeting towards you Soldier of darkness and life. She wants to meet ya somewhere without your posse."  
  
Hymir stares blankly at the buku. She did not move when the creature came close to her. When it touched her cheek as it stated all the gifts and benefits that Helena could give her.  
  
"So what do ya say girl?"  
  
She blinked slowly, "Celestial Rays Destroy!" She said and held her hands against the creature's stomach. It fell back, burning, ever so slowly.  
  
It got to a point where Sailormoon had asked, "Is it dead yet?"  
  
Hymir looks at her with empty eyes, "No, he will die very slowly. It will be tomorrow morning before the fire stops. If he still lives, torturing him for the information would be a heck of a lot easier." She looks toward the trees, "Nithos!"  
  
The silver panther jumps toward it's mistress, who petted it. "Good boy." She said coldly,." Now kill the nice buku."  
  
The lexa looks at the screaming thing curiously before playing with it. "Don't play with your food!" Hymir chided the big cat, "If you want to eat later, hurry it up."  
  
Nithos glares briefly at her than crushed the buku's neck with it's powerful jaws.  
  
AN: Until next time...R&R 


	17. Tears of the heart

Disclaimer: Don't own SM But own Space senshi/ they're boyfriends and nay new characters.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seraphina sat in the library with her lexa, Nithos, who curled up beside her and fell into a light nap. Seraphina herself sat at the piano, thinking about what had happened. She touched her chest where her heart was and wondered why there was pain.  
  
  
  
* Why do I feel this way? * She questioned herself as she began to play the piano. * I can never be happy..never. * She banged on the keys at once, making a terrible sound as she got up and walked towards the balcony.  
  
  
  
Outside, it was dark and the stars and moon were out, shining their light upon them. But even there, Seraphina found no rest for her mind or heart.  
  
  
  
She saw that the Space Senshi were out there, with their respectable boyfriends/fiancés. She felt the pang in her heart again, a great heaviness settled over her. She felt something wet splash on her bare feet. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes burned. *What's this?!* She thought touching her cheeks and wiping them away. * Tears?* She stares wonderingly at the wet salty teardrop as she rubbed it between her fingers. Fascinated by it's simplicity. *I'm crying?* She caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. She watched as the couple left.  
  
  
  
*I must follow them! * And swiftly, she jumps up to the roof and follows the couple silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daranara," Welkin breathed softly pulling the young woman closer. Gods, how he loved her; he remembers fondly on how he first met her. Out on the fields where the girls' trained.  
  
She was there, standing next to another girl who looked nearly exactly like her, only her hair was darker and her eyes were cold where Daranara had lighter hair and her eyes were filled with some type of life.  
  
He remembers how he had asked her for her name.  
  
  
  
'Don't tell him anything.' The other girl instructed. 'He must defeat me in order to have her name. Then and only then shall we speak it.'  
  
The other senshi followed the girl's lead. 'I hope you win!' the girl had told him.  
  
The other girl scowled and her twin. " Hush-a-up."  
  
And so they fought, and he won.  
  
But now, he wonders if Seraphina had let him win, he still wasn't sure, and he knew she wouldn't tell.  
  
  
  
Welkin kissed Daranara once again, a passion filled with love....love for her.  
  
"I love you, D, I will always love you."  
  
"And I, Wel, will always love you, my prince."  
  
  
  
Hidden in a tree, Seraphina watches her younger sibling kiss her love. Something fragile inside of Seraphina forced her to look away from the scene, heartbroken. No, she didn't love Welkin, but she did love someone else, that she could never be with for he was dead.  
  
  
  
She felt the tears that she had thought were gone, fall down her cheeks as she cried for a lost love. * I can never be happy...It always turns out wrong.* With that she leapt away, leaving her half-sister with the man she loved.  
  
*Damn you, Nicca! *  
  
She remembered him...her first and only love. And how she hated him when he left her alone..when he died.  
  
  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
  
  
Seraphina was hiking through the woods with her lexa, Nithos, when she came upon a traveler in the mist of a fight with some bandits. Quickly she transformed and joined in the fight.  
  
After it was over, the traveler turned towards her, "You madam, have just shamed me."  
  
Sailor Hymir just blinked, "Oh, and how so, traveler?"  
  
"Because you are either as good of a fighter as I am, or better."  
  
She shrugged, she didn't have time for this, she had to get back to the palace. "Where are you heading traveler?"  
  
He removed his hood. He was hansom, with long lavender hair that was in a ponytail with rich deep brown eyes. He looked like a royal to her and she didn't like royals too well. All of them are out for their own grain.  
  
"I'm heading to the palace of Leah."  
  
That's when she noticed that his eyes matched her own, which didn't really surprise her at all, it only meant to her that he could fight really well. "And who do I owe this please of talking to?" She asked as they walked back to the palace.  
  
"I'm Nicca Fanel. Lord of Fantasy Manor. Guardian of the Prince of Fantasia."  
  
Hymir raise a dark brow, "And what are you doing now arriving?" She asked as they walked.  
  
He looked back and paused, "Wait a second."  
  
She shrugged and watched him. "Sure."  
  
He whistled. "Freya!" He called and a black lexa with golden eyes came slinking towards him.  
  
"Ah, so you have one too?"  
  
He nods, "Yes, and where is yours?"  
  
"Nithos!"  
  
Her silver lexa came up to her and sat down next to her. He looks at the other lexa that had entered his territory and circled the other one.  
  
"Let me guess, it's a girl?" She asked and turned, resuming back to walking again.  
  
"Yes, and yours, a boy, I do believe?" Nicca said.  
  
"Of course." She told him.  
  
That was just about all the conversation that went on between the two of them.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
  
  
Seraphina laid down on her bed, trying hard not to cry again. Yes, he was interesting. There was something about him that drew her to him and yet made her wary of him, in a feminine kind of way; the way a woman in wary of a man. She buries her face into her pillow, gods, she missed him.  
  
It was the next day, and the Senshi with the ex-dark moon family, went out to eat and shop. They were all surprised when Seraphina didn't put up a fight about training or anything.  
  
Daranara watched her sister worriedly. Something was wrong with Seraphina, something that she couldn't quit name yet.  
  
Seraphina didn't care what was going on during the day. Her heart wasn't in it and so she only followed them from shop to shop, never saying a word to anyone. But in her mind she was back..back in Leah with her love.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
  
  
"Hymir," Nicca and his lexa, Freya, came out into the training area.  
  
"Yeah?" Hymir said absently, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know your real name." He stated.  
  
"What for?" She asked glancing at him then practice her moves again.  
  
"I don't know..." He says casually, "Maybe I like you."  
  
She stopped dead and looks at him, "What makes you think that I'll tell you anything?"  
  
The prince and his guards had been staying on Leah for at least a half a month to finalize the wedding plans. Hymir still didn't like Welkin, but hey, who was she to judge.  
  
"Fight me for it!" She declared.  
  
"Alright."  
  
That's when she attacked, "HHHIIIYYYYAAAA!" She went offense, backing him up into a corner.  
  
She fell on the ground with her sword clutched in her hand. Nicca dropped down and stood beside her with his sword pointed at her neck. "Well, it seems the tables have turned, my dear. Looks like I win." He said quietly looking at her with a cocky smile.  
  
She smiled back. "Think again." She told him and moved out of the way of his sword so fast that it seemed to be more of her then it really was.  
  
They went at it again, the clashing of swords resounded threw out the field.  
  
There was a soft 'thud' sound of steel hitting the ground. Her sword had fallen; he had knocked it out of her hand. Nicca backed her up as she dodged his strokes. She leaped up into the air and did a somersault over his head. He saw this and did back flips towards the fallen sword. She picked it up just in time to block his attack.  
  
By now both had attracted a crowd of on lookers as they battle to see who would come out on top. He started attacking her with everything he had and she nimbly blocked and parried his attacks.  
  
"They seem to be evenly matched." Prince Welkin observed, "Even though I beat her, I think she let me win."  
  
Princess Daranara stares at her sister, "I think so too, but." She looks up at him with a smile on her face, "She'll never admit it."  
  
Back on the field, the two warriors fought hard and long until they came into a deadlock.  
  
"My, Hymir," Nicca panted, "You certainly are very skilled with swords."  
  
"Why, thank you, Nicca, but you need to concentrate more on the fight than me." With that she swooped low and knocked him off his feet and stood over him, her sword pointed at his neck.  
  
"Give up." It wasn't a question or requested; it was a statement.  
  
He looks at the tip of the blade then at her cold azure eyes. He knew then and there that she could kill him easily; all she had to do was twitch the sword. He also knew at that moment that she must have allowed the prince to win because she was the best.  
  
He nods, "Aye, I concede."  
  
She looks at him and shrugs, than helps him up. "Good match." Was all she said and turned away.  
  
"Hey, don't I get to learn your name?!"  
  
She looks over her shoulder at him, "Maybe, but no one, expect my mother, has ever called me by my given name from birth."  
  
"And what would that be?" He asked curiously.  
  
She stood sideways and detransformed into an outfit that looked like tight black spandex pants with a black tank top and a pair of sneakers. It was a really bizarre outfit by their standards. Hymir had them made specifically for this kind of work. She knew the King didn't care as long as his darling little daughter, Daranara, was well protected, though the Queen didn't like it to well but tolerated it.  
  
"What sort of outfit is that?" one of the knights asked, "It's not fit for a lady to wear such garments that shows off her unmentionables."  
  
Hymir stares at him for a second, then said, "Shut the fuck up." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, "If you don't like it, then fine, but it isn't going to stop me from wearing it." She looks at Nicca, " Besides, you said so yourself, Taylor, I'm not a lady, so why don't you get your priorities straight, ya dumbass."  
  
Nicca couldn't move, his eyes roamed her figure with a very heated gaze and found himself getting hard. *Damn....she's beautiful. *  
  
Hymir noticed his heated gaze and shook her head. *Fool. * she thought.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"First, I'll tell you the most important thing that will keep your ass alive."  
  
"Besides licking boots and kissing up?"  
  
She nods and sheaths her sword. "First is, question what I do at your own risk. Never call me by my given name; my name is Seraphina. And lastly that is the most important is...." She turns, "Never screw around or fall in love with death. It shortens your life expectancy."  
  
But, to her dismay, they did fall in love, with each other.  
  
  
  
*~* End of Flashback*~*  
  
  
  
"Seraphina!"  
  
She snaps out of her reminiscing and looks around. The senshi and the others were staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked wishing Nithos was with her. For obvious reasons, Nithos couldn't come. Though he, like her, was not happy about it. They were getting off the train and headed into town for dinner.  
  
"What's up with you?" Jadeite asked. "You've been spacey all day!"  
  
"Yeah," Melfina piped up, "and you didn't complain about us not training again!"  
  
Seraphina just shrugged. "Whatever." She mumbled. "It's not like it's the end of the world."  
  
The Space senshi and the guards stared at her strangely. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Daranara asked worriedly. "You've been acting differently since you came back. What's wrong?"  
  
She glanced at them and before she could reply she saw a familiar face in the crowd.  
  
*No* She thought as her heart began to pound in her ears. *No it can't be him....he's dead! He's Dead! Damn it! I saw him die! He can't be here! * She cried out in her mind. But the familiar face went somewhere else and she felt her heart slow down.  
  
"Nothing..princess..nothing is wrong, but it isn't right either." 


End file.
